Universe of Baby Bear and the House of Infinite Suns
by King Kimi
Summary: Individual chapters of the Fanfiction Franchise providing information on specific subjects within the Baby Bear/HOIS universe.
1. Yukinari Sasaki

.

* * *

.

 _ **Yukinari Sasaki**_

.

* * *

.

 **Characteristics**

.

* * *

.

 **Epithet:**

• Alpha of Alphas

• Alpha of the Hǣlosìan Race

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Hǣlosìan

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Weight:** 115 lbs

 **Birth Date:** March 23

 **Chest Size:** 75 cm (30")

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Likes:**

• Fishing

• Adventuring with his Family and Friends

• An opponent that can provide him with a challenge

 **Dislikes:**

• Boredom

• Meaningless Killing

 **Occupation:** Alpha of the Hǣlosìan Race

 **Heroic Trinity:** The World, XXI

 **Residence:**

• Săncųtærï Falş, Realm Hǣlosìs

• Mizuno, Japan

 **Affiliation:**

• Hǣlosìan Race

• San'usagi Imperial Family - Sasaki Household

• House of Infinite Suns (HōIS)

• Yukinari Sasaki Familia

.

* * *

.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

.

* * *

.

 **Alpha Physiology** \- Yukinari is vastly superior to any member of Hǣlosìan race, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work for others, and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. He naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among Hǣlosìan kind, as he personifies the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge his towering superiority and amazing prowess.

 **Empathic Conversion** \- only to their own kind.

 **Absolute Command** \- only to their own kind.

 **Intuitive Perception** \- Yukinari can analyze and comprehend anything and everything he perceive instantly, including analyzing basic and universal concepts. This extends to the physical, mystical, or conceptual as well as anything natural, supernatural, divine, transcendent, etc.

 **Meta Transcendence** \- The ability to transcend all limitations.

 **Self Transcendence** \- Yukinari can transcend his potential/capabilities beyond his normal limitations, whether physically, mentally, existentially, etc.

 **Omnicompetence** \- The ability to handle all situations and matters.

 **Ability Learning** \- The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them.

 **Absolute Condition** \- Yukinari has a supreme mental and physical condition. Their strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other beings in their universe, even those with Supernatural Condition. Their other abilities, if applicable, are often at Absolute levels.

 **Supernatural Cells** \- Hǣlosìans' cells and body tissue are more powerful than that of human being's, the cells and tissues are at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic level, granting superhuman capabilities.

There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and more than 200 different cell types and body tissues that each work on particular functions that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc.

 **True Hero** \- Hǣlosìans are naturally born to be True Heroes, people who live to help others, but in a way that show those people how to help themselves, in the face of danger, combats adversity through impressive feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers.

Hǣlosìans also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers, even towards the evil rulers themselves. However, sometimes anger can get the better of them due to their empathetic and emotional nature.

 **Invulnerable** \- Hǣlosìans are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to Hǣlosìans.

 **Superhuman Endurance** \- The ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Agility** \- The ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Senses** \- The ability to have drastically better senses than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Strength** \- The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

 **Empathy** \- Hǣlosìans can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.

 **Supernatural Lung Capacity** \- Hǣlosìans' lung capacity is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over other beings in their universe, enabling them to hold their breath for incredible periods of time.

 **Intuitive Aptitude** \- Hǣlosìans can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.

Intuition, also called _Discernment_ or _Instinct_ , is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called _Gnosis_.

 **Omnilingualism** \- Hǣlosìans can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language.

 **Immortality** \- The Hǣlosìan race a species that has extended life-span.

 **Water Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from the element of water.

 **Solar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from suns.

 **Lunar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from moons.

 **Energy Attacks** \- Hǣlosìans can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them.

 **Absolute Speed** \- Hǣlosìans can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user.

 **Flight** \- The power to fly using solar/lunar energy.

 **Hydrokinesis** \- Hǣlosìans can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.

 **Sound Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves.

 **Indomitable Will** \- Hǣlosìans have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will, Hǣlosìans can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Heroism Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans embody everything it means to be a hero or heroic. They are dauntless in character and pillars of strength and valor. They will seek to uphold justice without ever succumbing to the dark desires that path can often bring forth.

 **Courage Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans are living embodiments of courage and gain abilities that can come from many forms of bravery. Hǣlosìans can fight off any common fear or not be afraid at something normal, they become stronger with just being fearless in the face of danger.

 **Heroism Inducement** \- Hǣlosìans can instill heroism into oneself or others, making them the ultimate motivator in times of great adversity as it allows the user to inspire those who have given up hope to continue and do seemingly impossible achievements.

 **Justice Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans have the powers to enforce justice and maintain order, but not to impose it.

 **True Power** \- The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things.

 **Strong Heart** \- Hǣlosìans possess very potent hearts both spiritually and physically letting them survive most heart diseases. The Hǣlosìan's heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing them to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it.

 **Bond Empowerment** \- Love of friends and family will keep you safe.

 **Contaminant Immunity** \- To some heart related diseases.

 **Enhanced Charisma** \- Some people just can't stay mad at you.

 **Heart Empowerment** \- Strength comes from the heart.

 **Inner Power** \- Power comes from within.

 **Magnetic Friendship** \- They can make friends with virtually anyone that they meet.

 **Safe Mode** \- Prevents one from reckless actions and overconfidence.

 **Heart Link** \- Hǣlosìans possesses a link to somebody/something through their heart, which allows them to know each other's locations, share in other power(s) or other capabilities.

 **Badassery** \- Hǣlosìans are Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat.

 **One-Man Army** \- All Hǣlosìans possess the ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. They are able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Hǣlosìans are capable warriors on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with absolute finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Hǣlosìans are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter.

 **Army Annihilation** \- The ability to completely destroy enemy armies.

 **Siren Song** \- Hǣlosìans are capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer.

 **Gender Transformation** \- Hǣlosìans can alter their gender either permanently or temporarily, they can combine genders for hermaphrodite or remove both for neutri. The change is completely to cellular level.

 **Supernatural Beauty** \- Hǣlosìans are supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects:  
Hǣlosìans are always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence.

 **Absolute Attack** \- Yukinari can use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack.

 **Megaton Punch** \- The user is able to apply incredible force to their fists, enabling them to throw a superhuman punch.

 **Plot Empowerment** \- Yukinari can draw exponential and virtually invincible power directly from the will of the writer, either gradually or through sudden bursts of overwhelming superiority, allowing them to crush opponents that for all intents and purposes should be utterly beyond them.  
Due to the narrative nature of the empowerment, the source of Yukinari's incredible capabilities remains incomprehensible to other characters, who for some reason never seem to care much nor consider it as something worth investigating.

 **Absolute Unarmed Combat** \- Yukinari has long reached the pinnacle of hand-to-hand fighting prowess. He knows everything about bare hand fighting and surpass any and all masters of combat of any form, having complete knowledge of the forms whether they be unknown, nigh-impossible to master, or forbidden and can also create their own forms of combat to throw off their enemies.

 **Absolute Weapon Proficiency** \- The ability to possess absolute skill in weapon-based combat.

 **Divine Combat** \- The power to possess a divine level of combat skills. Combination of Divinity and Absolute Combat.

 **Meta Combat** \- The power to fight/defeat anything using physical combat. Combination of Absolute Combat and Logic Manipulation.

 **Superpower Evolution** \- The ability to greatly strengthen and evolve superpowers and abilities to its absolute ultimate power level. Combination of Power Augmentation, Superpower Manipulation and Evolution. Opposite to Superpower Devolution.

 **Superiority** \- The power to become superior to an opponent.

 **Zenith** \- Yukinari is able to ascend/evolve/transcend his condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing him to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. He also gained access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of his own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential.

 **Ultimate Invincibility** \- Yukinari is completely invincible in many different ways and activities physically, mentally, spiritually etc. making Yukinari supreme in one or several ways.

 **Solar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the power to manipulate aspects of the sun.

 **Lunar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the ability to manipulate aspects of the moon.

 **Strong Soul** \- The ability to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power.

.

* * *

.

 **Anime:** _Girls Bravo_


	2. Tomoki Sakurai

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tomoki Sakurai**_

.

* * *

.

 **Characteristics**

.

* * *

.

 **Epithet:**

• Threshold Guardian

• Peacekeeper

• Pants Man

• Tomo

• Naked King

• Mask De Panties

• Master

• Mr. Little Bug

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Hǣlosìan

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Weight:** 94 lbs

 **Birth Dates:** June 21

 **Chest Size:** 73 cm

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Likes:**

• Freedom

• Adventure

• Personal Justice

 **Dislikes:**

• Injustice

• Tyranny

 **Occupation:** Hǣlosìan Emperor Valor

 **Heroic Trinity:** The World, XXI

 **Residence:**

• Săncųtærï Falş, Realm Hǣlosìs

• Sorami, Japan

 **Affiliation:**

• Hǣlosían Race

• San'usagi Imperial Family - Sakurai Household

• HōIS

• Tomoki Sakurai Familia

.

* * *

.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

.

* * *

.

 **Guardianship** \- Tomoki has taken responsibility to defend, protect and, if need be, avenge the Hǣlosìan race and their Allies.

 **Empathic Conversion** \- only to their own kind.

 **Intuitive Perception** \- Tomoki can analyze and comprehend anything and everything he perceive instantly, including analyzing basic and universal concepts. This extends to the physical, mystical, or conceptual as well as anything natural, supernatural, divine, transcendent, etc.

 **Ability Learning** \- The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them.

 **Supernatural Combat** \- Tomoki is skilled in multiple forms of combat.

 **Magic Weaponry** \- Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic.

 **Personal Weaponry** \- Possess a certain weapon that only belongs to Tomoki.

 **Giant Weapon Proficiency** \- Tomoki is a masters in the use of weapons that are notably, sometimes massively so, larger than the normal size for the users size. This gives Tomoki better striking power, wider range of attack and destructive force.

 **Supernatural Cells** \- Hǣlosìans' cells and body tissue are more powerful than that of human being's, the cells and tissues are at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic level, granting superhuman capabilities.

There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and more than 200 different cell types and body tissues that each work on particular functions that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc.

 **True Hero** \- Hǣlosìans are naturally born to be True Heroes, people who live to help others, but in a way that show those people how to help themselves, in the face of danger, combats adversity through impressive feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers.

Hǣlosìans also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers, even towards the evil rulers themselves. However, sometimes anger can get the better of them due to their empathetic and emotional nature.

 **Invulnerable** \- Hǣlosìans are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to Hǣlosìans.

 **Superhuman Endurance** \- The ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Agility** \- The ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Senses** \- The ability to have drastically better senses than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Strength** \- The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

 **Empathy** \- Hǣlosìans can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.

 **Supernatural Lung Capacity** \- Hǣlosìans' lung capacity is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over other beings in their universe, enabling them to hold their breath for incredible periods of time.

 **Intuitive Aptitude** \- Hǣlosìans can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.

Intuition, also called _Discernment_ or _Instinct_ , is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called _Gnosis_.

 **Omnilingualism** \- Hǣlosìans can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language.

 **Immortality** \- The Hǣlosìan race a species that has extended life-span.

 **Water Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from the element of water.

 **Solar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from suns.

 **Lunar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from moons.

 **Energy Attacks** \- Hǣlosìans can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them.

 **Absolute Speed** \- Hǣlosìans can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user.

 **Flight** \- The power to fly using solar/lunar energy.

 **Hydrokinesis** \- Hǣlosìans can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.

 **Sound Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves.

 **Indomitable Will** \- Hǣlosìans have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will, Hǣlosìans can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Heroism Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans embody everything it means to be a hero or heroic. They are dauntless in character and pillars of strength and valor. They will seek to uphold justice without ever succumbing to the dark desires that path can often bring forth.

 **Courage Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans are living embodiments of courage and gain abilities that can come from many forms of bravery. Hǣlosìans can fight off any common fear or not be afraid at something normal, they become stronger with just being fearless in the face of danger.

 **Heroism Inducement** \- Hǣlosìans can instill heroism into oneself or others, making them the ultimate motivator in times of great adversity as it allows the user to inspire those who have given up hope to continue and do seemingly impossible achievements.

 **Justice Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans have the powers to enforce justice and maintain order, but not to impose it.

 **True Power** \- The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things.

 **Strong Heart** \- Hǣlosìans possess very potent hearts both spiritually and physically letting them survive most heart diseases. The Hǣlosìan's heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing them to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it.

 **Bond Empowerment** \- Love of friends and family will keep you safe.

 **Contaminant Immunity** \- To some heart related diseases.

 **Enhanced Charisma** \- Some people just can't stay mad at you.

 **Heart Empowerment** \- Strength comes from the heart.

 **Inner Power** \- Power comes from within.

 **Magnetic Friendship** \- They can make friends with virtually anyone that they meet.

 **Safe Mode** \- Prevents one from reckless actions and overconfidence.

 **Heart Link** \- Hǣlosìans possesses a link to somebody/something through their heart, which allows them to know each other's locations, share in other power(s) or other capabilities.

 **Badassery** \- Hǣlosìans are Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat.

 **One-Man Army** \- All Hǣlosìans possess the ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. They are able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Hǣlosìans are capable warriors on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with absolute finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Hǣlosìans are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter.

 **Siren Song** \- Hǣlosìans are capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer.

 **Gender Transformation** \- Hǣlosìans can alter their gender either permanently or temporarily, they can combine genders for hermaphrodite or remove both for neutri. The change is completely to cellular level.

 **Supernatural Beauty** \- Hǣlosìans are supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects:  
Hǣlosìans are always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence.

 **Divine Combat** \- The power to possess a divine level of combat skills. Combination of Divinity and Absolute Combat.

 **Superiority** \- The power to become superior to an opponent.

 **Solar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the power to manipulate aspects of the sun.

 **Lunar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the ability to manipulate aspects of the moon.

 **Strong Soul** \- The ability to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power.

 **Companion Allegiance** \- Form binding ties with steadfast allies.

 **Taming** \- Tomoki can not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds.

 **Danger Intuition** \- Sense immediate threats.

 **Supernatural Detection** \- Gain insight on abnormal activities.

.

* * *

.

 **Anime:** _Heaven's Lost Property_ ( _Sora no Otoshimono/_ _そらのおとしもの_ )


	3. The Nine Races

**_._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _The Nine Races of the Realm_** _ **Hǣlosìs**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Hǣlosìans** ( _Heroes of Heroes_ ) - Demigod descendants of the Primordial Goddesses, Solstice the Sun, Lunia the Moon, and Aquarianna the Sea. They are the most powerful of the Nine Races, rivaled only by the Dragons and Sp'çtrés. They are some called the "Lords of Paradise" or the "Perfect Family". They are undefeated across the "Baby Bear/House of Infinite Suns" Fanfiction Universe.

 **Där'könians** ( _Seeds of Darkness_ ) - Demigod descendants of Shadowynn, the Goddess of Darkness. The Hǣlosìans archrival. The Där'könians once enslaved the Hǣlosìans by taking advantage of their once non-violent ways, but lost control in the War of Freedom. Several thousand years after, they tried to trick the Hǣlosìans by "accepting their olive branch". After kill one elderly Hǣlosìan commoner, the Hǣlosìans declared war and proved their power and low tolerance for betrayal to all other races by leaving the Där'könians in a state near extinction.

 **Trïbi** ( **Trïbūş** ) ( _Daughters of the Trees_ ) - (Think Amazons or Hunters of Artemis) Nymph-like Daughters of Geezer the Eldest Tree. They were the greatest archers in all of Hǣlosìs, second only to the Hǣlosìans. They are an all female race that occasionally mate with with males from other races from time to time to continue their population. They are herbivores and live only on a diet of fruits, nuts, vegetables, and water. They fought alongside the Hǣlosìans during the War of Freedom.

 **Ţœtonđräns** (Two-tundra) ( _Winter Elves_ ) - The Elvish descendants of the Snow Goddess, Wynntier. They lived in the north and their culture is a combination between Native Americans (Eskimo to be more exact) and Shaolin Monks. They are specialists in magic and unarmed martial arts, second only to the Hǣlosìans. They admire the Hǣlosìans who they see as the most powerful and wise of all the races. In the Great War (Hǣlosìs' World War which happens 200 years before Miss Kobayashi's birth), they were the apart of the Unity (Hǣlosìans (Halo-sis; Halo-sian), Trïbi (Tree-by; Tree-bus), Ţœtonđräns, Įn-Fĕrnōsïans (Inferno-sian; Inferno-sia), Dragons, and the Űn-ďītes(Uni-dites; Uni-die)) that opposed the Undivi (Där'könians (Dark-kon), Sp'çtrés (Spec-tré), and Brōx (Brocks)).

 **Brōx** ( _Miners and Blacksmiths_ ) - Dwarvish descendants of the Great Earth Dragon, Terroxas. They are the greatest blacksmiths known, second only to the Hǣlosìans. Like Hǣlosìans and Där'köns, the Brōx are the natural enemy of Ţœtonđräns (Surprise, surprise, huh?). The Brōx had a steady alliance with the Hǣlosìans during the War of Freedom, which briefly ended during the Great War. After the war, the two races worked together to make technological advancements, becoming a highly advanced race with magitech, second only to the Hǣlosìans and Űn-ďītes.

 **Űn-ďītes** ( _Built to Live_ ) - Sentient autonomous robotic organisms that were built by the Hǣlosìans to complete the Triple Trinity Races of Hǣlosìs. They are the greatest experts in magitech, second to the Brōx and third to the Hǣlosìans. They are capable of reproduction and are highly advanced. They are similar to Kimi Orū's Omegadroids.

 **Sp'çtrés** ( _Yōkai of Hǣlosìs_ ) - The yōkai spirits of Hǣlosìs. They are like your tipical japanese yōkai spirits and come in all shapes and sizes. They are the most powerful race in Hǣlosìs, second to the Hǣlosìans. They hold an easy alliance based on mutual respect for Hǣlosìans.

 **Dragons** \- Need I say more? Basically capable of shapeshifting and rival Hǣlosìans in power, and they were only more powerful than Hǣlosìans when blessed with god-hood.

 **Įn-Fĕrnōsïans** ( _Of Desert and Flame_ ) - Demigod descendants of the Desert and Fire Gods. They live in the desert and have a culture similar to the Arabic and Persian Cultures. They have an ... uneasy relationship with all the races due to their underground being mainly know for it's theives opposed to other criminals.

.

* * *

.

CULTURAL INFLUENCEL

.

* * *

.

Hǣlosìans (Fictional and Non-Fictional, Past, Present, Future)

Där'könians- Norse Europe

Trïbi- Lord of the Ring Elves

Ţœtonđräns- Native American (Eskimo); Asia

Brōx- Norse Europe, America

Űn-ďītes- Tomorrowland; Tron Legacy's The Grid

Dragons - Celtic Europe

Sp'çtrés - Japan

Įn-Fĕrnōsïans- Persia, Middle-Eastern, Arabic


	4. Hǣlosìans Powers and Abilities

.

* * *

.

 **Hǣlosìans** **Powers and Abilities:**

.

* * *

.

 **Science-Magic Ascendancy** \- Hǣlosìans possess abilities beyond the laws of science or magic, resulting in the Hǣlosìans being of unfathomable power and capable of incredible feats; their powers are inexplicable to either side and seemingly accomplish completely illogical/irrational actions/effects to both. The potential effects are innumerable in possibilities, as they can accomplish apparently everything imaginable with very little exposition as to how it is done. The scope of this power can range from slight nudges to brutal disruptions in scale..

 **Empathic Conversion** \- only to their own kind.

 **Ability Learning** \- The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them.

 **Supernatural Combat** \- Hǣlosìans are skilled in multiple forms of combat.

 **Magic Weaponry** \- Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic.

 **Supernatural Cells** \- Hǣlosìans' cells and body tissue are more powerful than that of human being's, the cells and tissues are at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic level, granting superhuman capabilities.

There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and more than 200 different cell types and body tissues that each work on particular functions that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc.

 **True Hero** \- Hǣlosìans are naturally born to be True Heroes, people who live to help others, but in a way that show those people how to help themselves, in the face of danger, combats adversity through impressive feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers.

Hǣlosìans also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers, even towards the evil rulers themselves. However, sometimes anger can get the better of them due to their empathetic and emotional nature.

 **Invulnerable** \- Hǣlosìans are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to Hǣlosìans.

 **Superhuman Endurance** \- The ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Agility** \- The ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Senses** \- The ability to have drastically better senses than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Strength** \- The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

 **Empathy** \- Hǣlosìans can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.

 **Supernatural Lung Capacity** \- Hǣlosìans' lung capacity is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over other beings in their universe, enabling them to hold their breath for incredible periods of time.

 **Intuitive Aptitude** \- Hǣlosìans can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.

Intuition, also called _Discernment_ or _Instinct_ , is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called _Gnosis_.

 **Omnilingualism** \- Hǣlosìans can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language.

 **Immortality** \- The Hǣlosìan race a species that has extended life-span.

 **Water Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from the element of water.

 **Solar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from suns.

 **Lunar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from moons.

 **Energy Attacks** \- Hǣlosìans can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them.

 **Absolute Speed** \- Hǣlosìans can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user.

 **Flight** \- The power to fly using solar/lunar energy.

 **Hydrokinesis** \- Hǣlosìans can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.

 **Sound Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves.

 **Indomitable Will** \- Hǣlosìans have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will, Hǣlosìans can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Heroism Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans embody everything it means to be a hero or heroic. They are dauntless in character and pillars of strength and valor. They will seek to uphold justice without ever succumbing to the dark desires that path can often bring forth.

 **Courage Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans are living embodiments of courage and gain abilities that can come from many forms of bravery. Hǣlosìans can fight off any common fear or not be afraid at something normal, they become stronger with just being fearless in the face of danger.

 **Heroism Inducement** \- Hǣlosìans can instill heroism into oneself or others, making them the ultimate motivator in times of great adversity as it allows the user to inspire those who have given up hope to continue and do seemingly impossible achievements.

 **Justice Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans have the powers to enforce justice and maintain order, but not to impose it.

 **True Power** \- The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things.

 **Strong Heart** \- Hǣlosìans possess very potent hearts both spiritually and physically letting them survive most heart diseases. The Hǣlosìan's heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing them to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it.

 **Bond Empowerment** \- Love of friends and family will keep you safe.

 **Contaminant Immunity** \- To some heart related diseases.

 **Enhanced Charisma** \- Some people just can't stay mad at you.

 **Heart Empowerment** \- Strength comes from the heart.

 **Inner Power** \- Power comes from within.

 **Magnetic Friendship** \- They can make friends with virtually anyone that they meet.

 **Safe Mode** \- Prevents one from reckless actions and overconfidence.

 **Heart Link** \- Hǣlosìans possesses a link to somebody/something through their heart, which allows them to know each other's locations, share in other power(s) or other capabilities.

 **Badassery** \- Hǣlosìans are Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat.

 **One-Man Army** \- All Hǣlosìans possess the ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. They are able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Hǣlosìans are capable warriors on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with absolute finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Hǣlosìans are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter.

 **Siren Song** \- Hǣlosìans are capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer.

 **Gender Transformation** \- Hǣlosìans can alter their gender either permanently or temporarily, they can combine genders for hermaphrodite or remove both for neutri. The change is completely to cellular level.

 **Supernatural Beauty** \- Hǣlosìans are supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects:  
Hǣlosìans are always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence.

 **Divine Combat** \- The power to possess a divine level of combat skills. Combination of Divinity and Absolute Combat.

 **Superiority** \- The power to become superior to an opponent.

 **Solar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the power to manipulate aspects of the sun.

 **Lunar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the ability to manipulate aspects of the moon.

 **Strong Soul** \- The ability to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power.

 **Companion Allegiance** \- Form binding ties with steadfast allies.

 **Danger Intuition** \- Sense immediate threats.

 **Supernatural Detection** \- Gain insight on abnormal activities.

 **Uplifting** \- Hǣlosìans can choose a species/group to advance in mental, spiritual, physical, civilization, technological, magical, metaphysical, etc. level, possibly up to ascension to a higher level of existence. Hǣlosìans can grant gifts such as knowledge, powers or teach them things that can give them a greater purpose in life. Unlike evolution, the Hǣlosìans strengthens/changes the species/group as a whole.

 **Transcendent Demigod Physiology** \- Hǣlosìans Demigod Descendants of transcended levels, due to their ancestors being the Primordial Goddesses of the Universe. Demigods are normally of lesser beings compared to actual Deities being way above them, which is a common archetype in all Half-Gods. However, Transcendent Demigods are the direct opposite of this notion. Unlike most Demigods, Hǣlosìans are Demigod descendants with a scale advanced enough to compare with the actual deities themselves, surpassing the gods of Earth Mythology.

.

* * *

.


	5. Saitō Hiraga

.

* * *

.

 _ **Saitō Hiraga**_

.

* * *

.

 **Characteristics**

.

* * *

.

 **Epithet:**

• True King of Heroes

• Hǣlosìan King, Rank 01

• Hero of 1000 Titles

• Supreme Hero (by the World of _The Rising of the Shield Hero_ )

• One-Man Army (by the World of _How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord_ )

• Monkey (self-named; by Oda Nobuna and co.)

• Oda Nobuna's Dragon of Owari

• Wolf (self-named)

• Familiar of Zero

• Gandálfr

• Etc.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:**

• Hǣlosìan  
• Norse Æsir Demigod

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Weight:** 147 lbs

 **Birth Dates:** June 10

 **Chest Size:** 91 cm

 **Blood Type:** Ichor

 **Family:**

• Thor (Father; Norse Æsir God)

• Unnamed Mother (Hǣlosìan)

• Hoshiko Hiraga (?) (Twin Sister; Hǣlosìan)

• Diablo / Takuma Sakamoto (Adopted Brother; Racial Status: Unknown)

• Naofumi Iwatani (Adopted Brother; Racial Status: Unknown)

 **Occupation:** Hǣlosìan King, Rank 01

 **Heroic Trinity:** The World, XXI

Residence:

• Săncųtærï Falş, Realm Hǣlosìs

• Sorami, Japan

 **Affiliation:**

• Hǣlosían Race

• San'usagi Imperial Family - Hiraga Household

• HōIS

• Saitō Hiraga Familia

.

* * *

.

 **Appearance**

.

* * *

.

Saitō is a handsome, mysterious young man of average height, with a rather refined face framed by a short mess of fluffy jet black hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head. He is a rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age, despite having quite a thin frame. He wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants, and black cloth covering his left leg. Saitō also wore a pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge that was a six-point star emblem near the top with the kanji for sun in the center (サン). His boots resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades black and silver.

Saitō wore a black, fingerless glove on his right hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark blue armor on it. He wore a floor-length, black jacket with the bottom half detachable with straps and dark blue. The jacket also had it's right sleeve torn for the armor and a hood as well. He also wore aviators the covered his eyes and expression.

.

* * *

.

 **Personality**

.

* * *

.

Wearing the title True King of Heroes, Saitō has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Saito has a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Like many other Hǣlosìans, if not all of them, the True King of Heroes believes that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for all Infinity. However, Saitō was saddened by losing his older twin sister, Hoshiko, to Darkaos, causing him to devote his life to his heroic duties to numb the pain in his heart. Saitō has the courage to defend anyone in need, and does not hesitate to stand up to villains.

However, he has the mercy to offer all of his enemy the choice to live or die, exclusively the ones who are nigh-beyond redemption. His determination also aids him, giving him a boost in physical power to allow him to hold off beings of much greater strength, with this even allowing him to fight and survive for months on end even when mortally wound. A true hero, Saitō is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and does not care if he is considered the villain in his heroic job, as his desire to protect all Infinity remained as strong as ever even when he was deemed a criminal alongside Naofumi Iwatani (Power of the Guardian Arc / Rising of the Shield Hero/盾の勇者の成り上がり). Saitō is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a hero and warrior, however, Saitō knows full well that there will always be times when is unavoidable and he himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom.

He also does not approve of sacrificing others to achieve victory should other options remain available. While Saitō's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. He is extremely protective of his friends and family, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. Saitō focus his life on just helping people and battles to avoid people and being forced to confront the deaths of his sister and the Realm Hǣlosìs. However, despite all of this, he has a dark and somewhat grim persona, always very self-conscious about his second Semblance to the point of moodiness, aware of its possible impact on the people around him, he makes a point to keep his distance from those he cares about, causing him to be introverted, socially awkward and inept at times.

He displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. As a Hǣlosìan, Saitō respects all life regardless of who or what they are. He strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on all forms of prejudice. Saitō is outspoken, going so far as to bluntly criticize and/or condemn Guiche's action of nearly killing Siesta, Nobuna's action of nearly executing her brother, and Naofumi's distrustful, cynical and spiteful behavior and actions. With his limited social abilities, Saitō rarely speaks, often ignoring attempts to communicate, using gestures like nods, staring or pointing, or giving one word replies.

His voice is usually a monotone, his facial expressions rarely change, and any such changes are minor. Due to being socially inept, much like Io Orü, Saitō tend act "outrageously" from time to time, leading to characters such as Sylphie, Naofumi, Nobuna, Jubeii, Saitō Dōsan, Louise, and Siesta to drag him away to have a talk about why his behavior is not okay and why it is just plain weird. Humorous, but weird. An example of such behavior is when Saitō easily found lice in Louise's hair and proceed to eat it, call it "good protein".

.

* * *

.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

.

* * *

.

 **Empathic Conversion** \- only to their own kind.

 **Ability Learning** \- The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them.

 **Supernatural Combat** \- Hǣlosìans are skilled in multiple forms of combat.

 **Magic Weaponry** \- Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic.

 **Supernatural Cells** \- Hǣlosìans' cells and body tissue are more powerful than that of human being's, the cells and tissues are at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic level, granting superhuman capabilities.

There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and more than 200 different cell types and body tissues that each work on particular functions that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc.

 **True Hero** \- Hǣlosìans are naturally born to be True Heroes, people who live to help others, but in a way that show those people how to help themselves, in the face of danger, combats adversity through impressive feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. They possess benevolent abilities and often command loyal friends, allies and followers.

Hǣlosìans also love to spread freedom, redemption and hope to others that are wrongfully enslaved by evil rulers, even towards the evil rulers themselves. However, sometimes anger can get the better of them due to their empathetic and emotional nature.

 **Invulnerable** \- Hǣlosìans are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to Hǣlosìans.

 **Superhuman Endurance** \- The ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Agility** \- The ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Senses** \- The ability to have drastically better senses than what is naturally possible.

 **Superhuman Strength** \- The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible.

 **Empathy** \- Hǣlosìans can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.

 **Supernatural Lung Capacity** \- Hǣlosìans' lung capacity is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over other beings in their universe, enabling them to hold their breath for incredible periods of time.

 **Intuitive Aptitude** \- Hǣlosìans can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.

Intuition, also called _Discernment_ or _Instinct_ , is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called _Gnosis_.

 **Omnilingualism** \- Hǣlosìans can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language.

 **Immortality** \- The Hǣlosìan race a species that has extended life-span.

 **Water Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from the element of water.

 **Solar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from suns.

 **Lunar Empowerment** \- The ability to gain power from moons.

 **Energy Attacks** \- Hǣlosìans can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them.

 **Absolute Speed** \- Hǣlosìans can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user.

 **Flight** \- The power to fly using solar/lunar energy.

 **Hydrokinesis** \- Hǣlosìans can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.

 **Sound Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves.

 **Indomitable Will** \- Hǣlosìans have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will, Hǣlosìans can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations.

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Heroism Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans embody everything it means to be a hero or heroic. They are dauntless in character and pillars of strength and valor. They will seek to uphold justice without ever succumbing to the dark desires that path can often bring forth.

 **Courage Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans are living embodiments of courage and gain abilities that can come from many forms of bravery. Hǣlosìans can fight off any common fear or not be afraid at something normal, they become stronger with just being fearless in the face of danger.

 **Heroism Inducement** \- Hǣlosìans can instill heroism into oneself or others, making them the ultimate motivator in times of great adversity as it allows the user to inspire those who have given up hope to continue and do seemingly impossible achievements.

 **Justice Embodiment** \- Hǣlosìans have the powers to enforce justice and maintain order, but not to impose it.

 **True Power** \- The power to unlock the true power and full potential from within oneself and things.

 **Strong Heart** \- Hǣlosìans possess very potent hearts both spiritually and physically letting them survive most heart diseases. The Hǣlosìan's heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing them to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it.

 **Bond Empowerment** \- Love of friends and family will keep you safe.

 **Contaminant Immunity** \- To some heart related diseases.

 **Enhanced Charisma** \- Some people just can't stay mad at you.

 **Heart Empowerment** \- Strength comes from the heart.

 **Inner Power** \- Power comes from within.

 **Magnetic Friendship** \- They can make friends with virtually anyone that they meet.

 **Safe Mode** \- Prevents one from reckless actions and overconfidence.

 **Heart Link** \- Hǣlosìans possesses a link to somebody/something through their heart, which allows them to know each other's locations, share in other power(s) or other capabilities.

 **Badassery** \- Hǣlosìans are Rule of Cool personified, being able to perform outright insane stunts that would or should be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). The user will always remain calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. The user can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that they do, while accomplishing a superhuman feat.

 **One-Man Army** \- All Hǣlosìans possess the ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. They are able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Hǣlosìans are capable warriors on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with absolute finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Hǣlosìans are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter.

 **Siren Song** \- Hǣlosìans are capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer.

 **Gender Transformation** \- Hǣlosìans can alter their gender either permanently or temporarily, they can combine genders for hermaphrodite or remove both for neutri. The change is completely to cellular level.

 **Supernatural Beauty** \- Hǣlosìans are supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects:  
Hǣlosìans are always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence.

 **Divine Combat** \- The power to possess a divine level of combat skills. Combination of Divinity and Absolute Combat.

 **Superiority** \- The power to become superior to an opponent.

 **Solar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the power to manipulate aspects of the sun.

 **Lunar Manipulation** \- Members of the San'usagi Imperial Family possess the ability to manipulate aspects of the moon.

 **Strong Soul** \- The ability to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power.

 **Companion Allegiance** \- Form binding ties with steadfast allies.

 **Danger Intuition** \- Sense immediate threats.

 **Supernatural Detection** \- Gain insight on abnormal activities.

 **Deity Lightning Manipulation** \- Saitō has control over lightning that can be only used by sky/storm/thunder deities to fulfill various feats. It is so powerful that it can also be used to harm even a deity.

 **Supernatural Swordsmanship** \- Saitō is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting things that should be impossible to block or deflect and even slash targets from any distance.

His skill with a blade is so great that he can wield blades he shouldn't be able to, such as Empathic and Bound weapons.

 **Pain Suppression** \- Saitō is completely insensitive to pain.

 **Multiple Souls** \- Tierré cursed Saitō to have two souls in his body. Although both have their own personalities, only the True Soul is sentient and has absolute control of the body. The False Soul is just there, completely controlled by the True Soul. It isn't sentient and has zero control over the body with the exception of generating Saitō second semblance.

 **Xeno-Accelerated Probability** \- One of Saitō's two Semblances. He can sense all the variables of any situation for other people, predict the outcomes and what choices the other person could make. He senses the possible courses of action for the target, and can see what consequences will happen for each action the target person can make.

 **Limitless Strike** \- Saitō can slash at enemies in a blinding flash a billion times over.

.

* * *

.

 **Anime:** _The Familiar of Zero_


	6. Baby Bear

.

* * *

.

• _**Baby Bear**_ •

.

* * *

.

 **CHARACTERISTICS**

 **.**

* * *

.

• Hand of the Allpower

• Hangman

• King of the Rock (via Game)

• Charles Dickens (Baby Bear's _A Christmas Carol_ )

• Sheriff Baby Bear (self-proclaimed)

• Baby Mic (Michael Jackson)

• Captain Diaperson (self-proclaimed)

• Tony Hawk of Surfing

• Supreme Lord of Kart Racing

• Sir Baby Bear (Queen Elizabeth II)

• Randomness Present's Fabulous Satire with Baby Bear

• Etc.

 **Race:**

• Artificial Race

• Omegadroid

• Plushie (Polar Bear)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 1'0"

 **Weight:** ? ? ? lbs

 **Birth Dates:** April 12

 **Chest Size:** 12 in (30 cm)

 **Blood Type:** Nanocell

 **Family:**

• Kimi Orü (Best Friend / "Onii-chan"; Creator)

• Gwydion fab Dôn (Paternal Grandfather)

• Pyralis "Py" Bear (Father)

• Mato Cee-Bear (Mother)

• Black Outacite "BlackOut" Cee (Maternal Uncle)

• Captain Carter "Cart" Cee (Maternal Uncle)

• Io Orü

• Ryan Orü

• Kyla Orü

• Amaryllis "Mary" Orü

 **Affiliation:** Orü Family

 **Likes:** Almost Everything

 **Dislikes:**

• Onions

• Broccoli

.

* * *

.

 **APPEARANCE**

.

* * *

.

Baby Bear is a petite and smiling teddy bear, 1'0" in height and white, thus a polar bear. The inside of his ears are yellow, and he has blue eyes, and a pink nose. He wore a green baby jumper suit with white spots and yellow sleeves. He also wore a black, leather jacket with silver accents and a smile that was kind, supportive, and hopeful.

.

* * *

.

 **PERSONALITY**

.

* * *

.

Baby Bear was originally simple, lifeless teddy bear before his owner and best friend, Kimi Orü recreated him as a type omegadroid, an artificial lifeform mechanically created through highly advanced robotic techniques. His mindset is that of a Kindergartner and his physical and vocal age is that of a 2 month old baby. His personality is a strange, but unique system of traits for all who know him. He loves milk (which he has a triple lifetime supply of), his family, music done by female artists, and adrenaline. Although he seems to behave and act like a kindergartener, he has an IQ of 119, capable of solving very challenging problems far more advanced than any normal child.

However, he is completely ignorant to this fact about himself. He can always be seen a smile that was kind, supportive, and hopeful. He is also a pacifist, as he believes that killing and violence isn't **always** the answer. He is a truly strong, optimistic, and pure soul.

.

* * *

.

 **POWERS and ABILITIES**

.

* * *

.

• **Courage Inducement** \- Baby Bear can induce courage in others, to overcome their own fears if they do not have courage, and propel them to move on without fear. This can motivate others to go on despite things that they may otherwise fear.

• **Doubt Inducement** \- Baby Bear can induce a state of questioning disbelief, doubt, skepticism, etc. in others and make his target unsure and forget things.

• **Hope Inducement** \- Baby Bear has the ability to give Hope - defined as "the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best". One capable of wielding the power of hope has no hope for themselves, and hopes continually for the rest of the universe and in the future. Insincere hope or hope for one's own gain is unable to manipulate the energies of Hope.

• **Aura Reading** \- Baby Bear can perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surrounds every living thing; this can be used to see a target's emotions, health status, power level, or moral alignment.

• **Home Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is the physical manifestation of home and everything that this represents: family, union, protection and love.

• **Friendship Embodiment** \- Users of this power can become the living embodiment of Friendship and gains abilities that can come from any forms of friendship.

• **Charity Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is an embodiment of Charity, he is able to help and mend to those people who need help in different ways.  
Thomas Aquinas understood Charity as "the friendship of man for God", which "unites us to God". Further, Aquinas holds that "the habit of charity extends not only to the love of God, but also to the love of our neighbor". It is the selfless, unconditional, and voluntary loving-kindness such as helping one's neighbors.

• **Good Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is a living embodiment of complete goodness and can use his powers to spread peace and goodness around the universe.  
Anything is possible as long as it spreads kindness, peace, love or anything else considered good. Examples include, banishment of malevolent beings/energies, bringing good luck to people/places, bringing virtues out of people and so on.

• **Compassion Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is a living embodiment of compassion and has the ability to feed off of the compassion of everyone and everything including himself.

• **Gentleness Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is an embodiment of Gentle, he is able to be delicate and treat everything with great care and attentiveness.

• **Honesty Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is an embodiment of Honesty, he is able to be loyal and be straight forward with great conviction.

• **Humility Embodiment** \- Baby Bear is an embodiment of Humility, he is able to be submissive toward all other people and be selfless.

• **Indomitable Will** \- Baby Bear has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through his will, Baby Bear can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past his own limitations.

• **Supernatural Potential** \- Baby Bear has a potential and capacity for growth and learning beyond the natural level, allowing them to learn and develop much more quickly, easily, and efficiently than average and can even learn things which are physiologically impossible than average.

• **Supernatural Cuteness** \- Baby Bear possesses supernatural levels of cuteness.

• **Enhanced Charisma** \- Baby Bear has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling him to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause.

• **Supernatural Dexterity** \- Baby Bear has drastically better dexterity than what is naturally possible.

• **Empathy** \- Baby Bear can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing him to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another.

• **Forgiveness** \- Baby Bear has the power to forgive for any sins committed and to forgive those who have wronged or betrayed him. It is the ultimate act of forgiveness and mercy to those who may not even deserve it. He is unable to hold grudges.

• **Combat Adaptation** \- Baby Bear's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent's attacks useless after the first few strikes.

• **Unfettered Body** \- Baby Bear is immortal, invulnerable, and immune to all diseases; he can live forever without fear or threat of ever being harmed physically.

• **Mode Switching** \- Baby Bear is programmed with the ability to obtain certain powers in different forms or modes that allow him to create new abilities and control certain powers.

.

* * *

.

\- Cosmic Keystone -

.

* * *

.

An **Infinite Item** that is the keystone for his entire universe. It's existence is necessary for the place to exist, if the Keystone is removed, or forced to leave the location in which they act as an anchor/keystone, the location will be damaged beyond repair unless the keystone is returned. It also grants it's user powers that are fueled by strong desires to preserve life.

.

• **Life and Death Connection** \- The Keystone is connected to any and all life and death, and living and dying things, so that as long as they exist life and death does as well. This allows its user to have both an emotional and spiritual link to every form of life and death.

• **Planeswalking** \- The Keystone allows its user to travel to other planes of existence, myriads of different realities all simultaneously coexisting within the same expanded cosmology.

• **Reality Crossroads** \- The Keystone grants the user the power to create or open pathways to anywhere, including other afterlives, worlds, realms, realities, dreams, planes, dimensions, universes, times, domains, etc. linking those places with the world the user calls it from. Pathways created by this are an easily usable for others besides the user, and may either be permanent or temporary by choice depending on the users skill and the place in question.

• **Transcendent Connection** \- The Keystone grants the user a connection with the Alpower.

• **Determination Embodiment** \- The Keystone forcefully and permanently transforms it's user into a living embodiment of determination, making them able to do anything they are determined to do, without ever giving up no matter how dire a situation.


	7. Got It Memorized?

A shared universe or shared world is a set of creative works where more than one writer (or other artist) independently contributes a work that can stand alone but fits into the joint development of the storyline, characters, or world of the overall project. It is common in genres like science fiction. It differs from collaborative writing in which multiple artists are working together on the same work and from crossovers where the works and characters are independent except for a single meeting.

The term shared universe is also used within comics to reflect the overall milieu created by the comic book publisher in which characters, events, and premises from one product line appear in other product lines in a media franchise. A specific kind of shared universe that is published across a variety of media (e.g. novels, films, role-playing games, etc.), each of them contributing to the growth, history, and status of the setting is called an "imaginary entertainment environment."

The term has also been used in a wider, non-literary sense to convey interdisciplinary or social commonality, often in the context of a "shared universe of discourse".

Comics historian Don Markstein first defined the term in a 1970 article in CAPA-alpha.

Markstein's criteria

01\. If characters A and B have met, then they are in the same universe; if characters B and C have met, then, transitively, A and C are in the same universe.

02\. Characters cannot be connected by real people — otherwise, it could be argued that Superman and the Fantastic Four were in the same universe, as Superman met John F. Kennedy, Kennedy met Neil Armstrong, and Armstrong met the Fantastic Four.

03\. Characters cannot be connected by characters "that do not originate with the publisher" — otherwise it could be argued that Superman and the Fantastic Four were in the same universe, as both met Hercules.

04\. Specific fictionalized versions of real people — for instance, the version of Jerry Lewis from DC Comics' The Adventures of Jerry Lewis, who was distinct from the real Jerry Lewis in that he had a housekeeper with magical powers — can be used as connections; this also applies to specific versions of public-domain fictional characters, such as Marvel Comics' version of Hercules or DC Comics' version of Robin Hood.

05\. Characters are only considered to have met if they appeared together on-panel in a story.

Fiction in some media, such as most television programs and many comic book titles, is understood by viewers or readers to require the contribution of multiple authors and does not by itself create a shared universe and is considered a collaborative art form. Incidental appearances, such as that of d'Artagnan in Cyrano de Bergerac, are considered literary cameo appearances. More substantial interaction between characters from different sources is often marketed as a crossover. While crossovers occur in a shared universe, not all crossovers are intended to merge their settings' back-stories and are instead used for marketing, parody, or to explore "what-if" scenarios, often being one-offs.

It can become difficult for writers contributing to a shared universe to maintain consistency and avoid contradicting details in earlier works, especially when a shared universe grows to be very large. The version deemed "official" by the author or company controlling the setting is known as canon. Not all shared universes have a controlling entity capable of or interested in determining canonicity, and not all fans agree with these determinations when they occur. A fanon may instead find some degree of consensus within the setting's fandom.

Some writers, in an effort to ensure that a canon can be established and to keep details of the setting believable, employ tools to correct contradictions and errors that result from multiple contributors working over a long period of time. One such tool is retconning, short for "retroactive continuity", which resolves errors in continuity that came about through previously-written conflicting material.

Readers may also object when a story or series is integrated into a shared universe, feeling it "require[es] one hero's fans to buy other heroes' titles".

Universes in films (or television) mostly consist of a franchise featuring an umbrella of multiple franchises (film or television) set within the same continuity, each franchise within telling its own stand-alone story focusing on a different character (or group of characters), as well as featuring its own cast, directors, and writers, while also being a part of a coherent, non-contradictory continuity shared with the other works. Fictional universes with major presence in films are referred to as cinematic universes, while fictional universes with major presence in television are referred to as television universes. Universes with major presence in films and television, generally are refereed as cinematic universes as that's the medium that reaches the most audiences. Some film and television universes are accompanied by video games, and print works such as novels or comics, telling additional canonical stories set within the same continuity.

An early universe in cinema history was the Universal Monsters series of Dracula, Frankenstein, The Invisible Man and The Wolf Man, which ran from 1931 to 1951 and featured recurring cast and characters.

Some universes in film have originated as film adaptations of novels, such as the James Bond film series based on the spy novels by Ian Fleming. The films adapt some elements from the novels, however they are not direct adaptations, additionally they were not adapted in the same order as the books released. The first film in the series is Dr. No (1962), and has produced 23 sequels, with the most recent one being Spectre (2015). Due to the series spanning more than 50 years, James Bond has been portrayed by six actors, all the other frequent cast of characters has also gone through replacements, additionally after all Fleming's novels were adapted the series shifted towards original scripts. However, all films are set within a single, coherent fictional continuity, even if the writers, directors and cast change between films. Aspects of the fictional universe are retained between films.

The Planet of the Apes film series also originated as a film adaptation of the novel of the same name, taking many creative liberties. The original film titled Planet of the Apes (1968) focused on present-day astronaut George Taylor landing on a mysterious planet ruled by apes, which is revealed to be a future planet Earth at the end of the film. The sequel Beneath focused on Brent, an astronaut sent on a rescue mission to save Taylor. The third film Escape introduced time travel and shifted the focus towards the apes Zira and Cornelius, who appeared as supporting characters in the previous films, as they travel to the past in Taylor's spaceship. The fourth and fifth films, Conquest and Battle, focus on Zira and Cornelius' son Cesar leading the up-rise against the humans and to the future depicted in the original film. A television series and an animated series are also considered part of the story. The origin of the Planet of the Apes in the original timeline before the time travel occurred was explained in a prequel-reboot film series with the ape Cesar becoming the main protagonist again, with the story focused on his life from childhood to old ape, and how the conflict between the apes and the humans, started.

The Star Wars film series was created by George Lucas, produced by his self-funded production company Lucasfilm. It originated with the film Star Wars (1977), followed by two sequels The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Return of the Jedi (1983); together, those three films are known as the original trilogy and focuses on Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Princess Leia. The prequel trilogy composed of Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999), Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002), and Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) expanded the series into a Saga, and focused on Luke Skywalker's father Anakin Skywalker, new cast members portrayed younger versions of characters from the Original trilogy, while other actors returned to their original trilogy roles. On television, the lore was expanded through animation, the animated film titled Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) served as the pilot of an animated series of the same name (2008–2014). Lucas was deeply creatively involved in the previously mentioned works, but he ceased creative involvement with the Star Wars franchise in 2014. Lucasfilm announced that from April 2014, only such previously mentioned works would be considered canonical, along all of the fictional works released after such date. The animated series Star Wars Rebels (2014–2018), was the first work released after. A sequel trilogy formed by Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) and the upcoming Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) featured many returning cast members along newcomers. The films' main saga is conformed of the original, prequel, and sequel trilogies. A concurrent spin-off film series, known as the anthology films, expands the stories of plot points and characters from the main series. Additionally the series expanded into video games, comics, and novels, telling original stories based on the franchise, classifying it as an imaginary entertainment environment, where the films share the same continuity as all the other media formats, regardless of the different media formats. Lucasfilm's "Story Group" coordinates a cohesive story-telling and ensures consistency and synergy by avoiding plot holes between all the film and non-film works. The Star Wars Legends brand is used to brand all the re-prints of non-canonical works (television films, animated series, video-games, comics, and novels) of the franchise which were produced and/or ceased production before April 2014. Lucas himself considered the Legends works as non-canonical because considered them to diminish his films meaning by not adhering to his vision. Albeit, Lucas did include a few of the Legends elements that he supported within his works, such as characters and places which made those included elements canonical. Storytellers after Lucas have also incorporated Legends elements in their stories, sometimes with the help of the original creators.

As for comic book based films, there are two cinematic universes based on Marvel Comics characters, both set within a different continuity. The X-Men film series, which originated in 2000, is the longest-running superhero film franchise to be set within the same continuity. The Marvel Cinematic Universe has the most films, as well as multiple TV shows and a separate run of tie-in comics that coexist and share the same continuity, making the MCU an imaginary entertainment environment. The DC Extended Universe is a movie franchise that encompasses different movies series based on the DC Comics characters, all of them sharing a continuity.

Writer/director Kevin Smith created a fictional universe used in several of his films, as well as comics and a television series: the View Askewniverse, which is named for Smith's production company, View Askew Productions. The characters Jay and Silent Bob (played by Smith) appear in almost all the View Askewniverse media, and characters from one story often reappear or are referred to in others. Recurring characters, settings, and motifs of the View Askewniverse first appeared in Smith's debut film, Clerks, in 1994.

Among the most successful novel-to-film adaptations are the film trilogies of The Hobbit (2012–2014) and The Lord of the Rings (2001–2003), all of which were directed by Peter Jackson, while serving as faithful adaptations of the novels by J. R. R. Tolkien (especially The Lord of the Rings). The first work in the series was The Hobbit novel published in 1937. The novels focused on the hobbits Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo Baggins, as well as the wizard Gandalf, among other species such as dwarves and elves. Video Games taking place between the films of the saga have been produced.

A cinematic universe consisting of films whose titles are the names of songs by Simon and Garfunkel was proposed and publicly discussed by movie creators in 2017. Filmmaker Edgar Wright wrote that the Simon and Garfunkel cinematic universe could begin with his movie Baby Driver and Marc Webb's The Only Living Boy in New York, and Wright suggested creation of a film named So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright. Subsequently, other writers, directors, and actors expressed their interest in making films within the universe, such as Rian Johnson: Keep the Customer Satisfied; Lin-Manuel Miranda: Cecilia; Marc Webb and Dwayne Johnson: I Am a Rock.

The Mickey Mouse universe dates back to the 1930s when the animated cartoon was expanded into a newspaper strip. Although the characters occasionally portray other roles and with other names, the writers address this discrepancy by thinking of the characters as being "employed" by Disney as actors. Walt Disney, when asked whether or not Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse were married, replied that the mice were indeed married in their "private li[ves]", but that they sometimes appeared as boyfriend and girlfriend for "screen purposes." The Mickey Mouse universe also includes the Donald Duck universe as a subset.

The Pixar universe is an elaborate fan theory suggesting that all Pixar animated movies take place in the same universe. At the 2015 D23 Expo, during the "Pixar Secrets Revealed" panel, director Mark Andrews rejected the theory, with Inside Out co-director Ronnie del Carmen adding "Do you know what kinds of meetings we'd have to have to make sure all our movies line up?!"

The influence of the Internet on collaborative and interactive fiction has also resulted in a large number of amateur shared universe settings. Amateur authors have created shared universes by contributing to mailing lists, story archives and Usenet. One of the earliest of these settings, SFStory, saw its spin-off setting Superguy cited as illustrative of the potential of the Internet. Another example is the furry-themed Tales from the Blind Pig created at the Transformation Story Archive which some limited publication. Other early examples include the Dargon Project and Devilbunnies.


End file.
